


Hostage of the Heart and Mind

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Duck Newton, Dehumanization, Double Agent Indrid Cold, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, the most polite kidnapping you have ever seen, villain indrid cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: Indrid loves Duck. He probably loves Duck more than he loves anyone else in the world. He loves Duck and he can't lose him. Even if Earth Sylvain relations go sour, even if he has to lie, even if he has to hurt people. He can't lose Duck





	Hostage of the Heart and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had this wild dream the other night that Indrid was the court seer and kept Duck tied to a chair in his quarters because he loved him and didn't want him to get hurt doing his chosen one duties and it stuck in my head so I started this.

Duck stares out the window at the unfamiliar landscape outside, the window is large and ornate, and the view is beautiful, but something seems wrong. He looks down at his hands and notices that they are chained together.

Duck snorts a bit as he wakes up. He glances over at his alarm clock and sighs, 2:23 am. He sighs and rests his head back on the pillow. He’s almost back asleep before he realizes that something is off.

“Indrid?” he murmurs into the dark, eyes still closed

“Yes?” his boyfriend responds immediately

“Why are you awake?”

“I am… I was thinking.” There’s something about the way he says that that makes Duck worried, so he peels his eyes open and looks at him. Indrid is staring off into the middle distance, he looks lost. Duck rolls onto his side and drapes an arm over his chest.

“About what?”

“I’m just homesick I suppose.”

“Oh…Is this about losing the ‘Bago? Is there something I can do to help?” the March abomination had been rough, a literal dragon, and Indrid's camper wasn't lucky enough to make it through the hunt. Duck rarely grieved for it since it was the catalyst for getting them together, but losing your home of fifty years couldn't be easy. 

“No, it’s not my camper it’s… I miss Sylvain. Candlenights is coming up and I normally don’t feel this bad about it but this year, I just- I want to go home Duck.”

“I’m uh- I’m real sorry about that. I don’t- I wish I could help, but like **aren’t you exiled**?” Indrid speaks with him, and oh, that was probably the wrong thing to say. Duck had never been the best at comforting people, he tries, he really does, he’s just never known how.

“I actually don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well the sylphs at the lodge all committed crimes that they were tried for in court, I just didn’t return from a mission. Come to think of it, they might just think that I’m dead”

“Hm.” Duck says because conversation is hard, especially when he’s half asleep and his boyfriend just admitted that he may have accidentally faked his own death.

“If…” Indrid pauses and takes a deep breath “If I could find a way to visit for the holidays- the sylph holidays- would you come with me?” he asks

“I mean, I guess? I would need a warning, so I can get time off and I’d want to be home for at least part of Hanukkah, but sure that sounds like fun.” Duck doesn’t think that Indrid will really be able to get them a vacation in Sylvain of course, he just wants to do what he can to make his boyfriend feel better.

“Thank you.” Indrid says as he relaxes into Duck.

“Mm-hm.” Duck says, already mostly asleep again.

“Things are going to work out fine, it’s going to be fine” Indrid says softly, Duck doesn’t hear him, having already fallen back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks That-Mothman-Gay in discord for the title!


End file.
